


Building A Home

by Most_Likely_Satan



Series: The Potter Twins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But he's not terrible, Draco idolized his mom instead, Good Fenrir Greyback, Good Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Harry Has a Twin, He's just spiteful really, Morally Ambiguous Character, Past Child Abuse, Protective Slytherins, Severus is still an ass at times, THEN act, They think first, add more tags as I go, grey morals, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-10-28 11:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Most_Likely_Satan/pseuds/Most_Likely_Satan
Summary: In which Harry has a twin he's extremely,  and rightfully protective of, and said twin accidentally discovered gambling,  and their nearly magical luck because of it.(Does not include a lot of gambling,  it is merely a means to an end.)





	1. Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> (Example) is the narrator's thoughts, 'Example' is the character's thoughts, "example" is them talking. Just thought I'd clever that up.
> 
> There is a mention of sexual abuse but it's none descriptive, and merely a passing mention, I'm not tagging it because it didn't fit this stories light. If you still think you can't handle the mention that's alright, you can read something else, no judgement I've done the same, take care of yourself. 
> 
> That's all I can think of so enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hydrangea Potter decide now is the time to run away, and thus begins our journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Example) is the narrator's thoughts, 'Example' is the character's thoughts, "example" is them talking. Just thought I'd clever that up.
> 
> There is a mention of past abuse but it's none descriptive, and merely a passing mention, only mentioned in passing. If you still think you can't handle the mention that's alright, you can read something else, no judgment I've done the same, take care of yourself.
> 
> That's all I can think of so enjoy!

**"Carry out acts of kindness, with no expectation of reward, safe in the knowledge that one day someone might do the same for you. -Princess Diana"**

When Harry and Hylo were seven they decide to run away; and with good reason too, as all the various forms of, what they now knew thanks to various rants from a student of psychology ranting and explaining many things in sordid detail as abuse, weren't worth it. After all, who wants to be beaten, treated like a slave, and starved just because they exist?

Certainly not our intelligent twins-who-lived.

And so, this is how we find them, nearly two years later on a very specific Saturday night sneaking things to take with them. They've got one hundred thousand pounds they've been swiping, gambling, working to gather for the past two years, and doing "tricks" (magic) for that's hidden in the front garden in Petunia's old luggage that she had gotten from Lily.

If Petunia noticed the rather, unsubtle children and found a suspicious amount of money hidden inside? Well, that is between her and the ladybugs flying about. And if she decides to start teaching her sisters twins the food of their culture so that they may know at least a small part of themselves, well. It's not as though her husband were intelligent enough to figure it out.

Among the magical case, the children have also added all the portable goods they could fit in one suitcase that, quite magically, fit into said trunk, and the other they're filling with they're blankie (for Harry) and stuffed animals (Greenland, a snowy white tiger gifted to Hydrangea when she passed first grade, and Iceland a bright green bear that always smelled like flowers that their mother had left with her), books, and clothes. It only fits because they've three outfits between the two of them, not including what they're wearing of course. Or at least that's what the eight-year-old version of our saviors believe.

And who is Petunia to tell them otherwise?

It's only when they're about to walk out of the door that they look to each other. "We'll never get past the ticket person dressed like this." Hydrangea, or rather Hylo points out,

"Yeah, Uncle Vernon dresses like "typical hoodlums"," Harry says, Hylo, however, comes up with an idea.

"Why don't I swipe one of Dudley's dress shirts, and we can try that thing Ms. Morell showed us in class last week?"

Ms. Morell, a curvy blonde woman is very aware of what happens at the Dursley-Potter residence and has decided, after trying several times, to say screw the system I'll teach these two a few tricks to get past the world of adults, and bureaucrats. Subtly of course.

"[The dress thing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUrbVW7efGE)? Yeah, that could work. Yeah, let's do it, you pick the shirt and meet me in the bathroom, yeah?" Hylo nods and walks up the stairs, the Dursley's shouldn't be home for a while yet, but it's better safe than sorry they've learned, so the bags are hidden in the shed for when they go.

If Petunia specifically takes the long way from point A to point B and back, it's not like Dudley minds.

'I know just the one, and I'll leave him a lolly for helping us too, I'll hide it under his pillow.' Dudley had been helping them for years now, ever since they started school, and Dudley got picked on for being overweight, whilst they were, thankfully, quite invisible.

Grabbing [the shirt](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/c7/e8/24/c7e824ab1f6f90fdf89807732272d157--vintage-buttons-vintage-tops.jpg) he hated most because of the color she turned away from the closet, hid the lollipop, undressed, then put [the dress shirt](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/c7/e8/24/c7e824ab1f6f90fdf89807732272d157--vintage-buttons-vintage-tops.jpg) on, buttoning it fully. A quick look in the mirror confirmed all the buttons were done, and she ran downstairs to the small bathroom immediately afterward. Harry was already there with their drinks, and cheesecake slices. 

Go big or go home that one psychology student from America had said the afternoon before her final exam. she'd poured a five-hour energy drink and a monster into a travel mug of coffee, shook it up, and proceeded to, quite possibly travel to another realm seeing as she ended staring at nothing for the entire school day, and when they saw her the next morning she said she passed with honors.

They pulled out their trunk, and left it by the front door, then made it look like they were asleep under the stairs via various hair clippings, and a small blanket around two broken balls Dudley had hidden away previously with their instructions. Anyone truly looking wouldn't notice, but someone just glancing in wouldn't notice a thing. Satisfied they had everything Hylo dug the ticket and hotel money up from the gardens, while Harry grabbed two water bottles. One last time they looked at the house and each said "Goodbye." simple as that, no fuss, no worry.

Though if anyone had paid a minimal amount of attention to the shiny thingamajig in Dumbledore's office, they'd have noticed that the dull, sad light had finally gone out. Not to worry, the goblins are aware though.

The two walked quickly, and silently out of the house, and down the street. It took them nearly an hour, even though they only took three short breaks during their five-mile walk to reach the train station, Harry hid in the bathroom while Hylo went to buy the tickets; Harry would meet her by the train after.

A bored looking, dark-skinned lady with hair in a bun and a magazine in her hand was the only sign of life around aside from the odd straggler or three. "Pardon me, ma'am," Hylo put on her _well-mannered child_  act, of which she thought suited her well, even with her tan skin, and long curly, nearly unmanageable hair. The lady, Erica according to the nametag looked down, and raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. "May I purchase two tickets to central London, please? For the next train in, 20 minutes I believe my papa said."

The lady seemed skeptical and wary. Time to improvise.

"It's only, Papa is testing me to make sure we, that's my brother and I, can get a ticket home on our own, I know he's waiting on the train, mum is watching us from just outside the station were I _can't see her_ , and I really would like to impress them. It's the only way I can visit my friend Leila this summer, please help me." Pouting, and adding in the eyes, with slight waterworks made Erica cave in with a small, amused smile, and in no time at all Hydrangea Lotus Potter had acquired two tickets for her, and her brother. She thanked Erica profusely and went to wait on the platform.

Meanwhile, Harrison James Potter was in the bathroom, changing into an outfit hidden in a plastic zipper bag on the back of the toilet for him by Piers' fourteen-year-old brother, who had lost a bet about how far Hylo could throw. He would miss games of tag with Dudley's gang, being able to use his and Hylo's cunning and intelligence on them. It was quite fun most days as no-one had been able to catch them for very long yet.

Dragging the trunk he sat by Hylo and handed her the premade sandwich as chips he'd asked Piers for. (Who by the way did not cry at all when he heard the twins were running away; nor did he think it strange, He himself considered running away too after all.) The two sat and ate quietly, stomachs churning with anxiety and excitement. Eyes far older, wiser than any nine-year-olds should be, hearts heavy, and hands shaking as they ate. Thanks to the school year just ending they'd been eating regularly, and since the Dursley's were celebrating Dudley they didn't have any fresh wounds to be seen.

They were just throwing away their garbage when they noticed the third man watching them curiously. He seemed shocked when they looked right at him, and they looked right back when he suddenly opened his trunk and WALKED DOWN INTO IT. The twins ran over to see how, the case being pulled behind them, not even noticing the odd feeling passing over them known as a muggle repellent.

The man looked up, not too surprised 'Probably half-bloods.' "Would you like to see inside? You can leave the top open, and your trunk up there if you'd like." Using a thing they called Twin-Telepathy they quickly decided they were far too curious not to look around, not to mention neither felt the bad energy they felt when they were in danger.

After setting their trunk aside, and leaving the lid open (they have a bit of self-preservation after all) they went down the plain, carpeted stairs. The walls were blank, and white, there was a couch on a wall against the bottom, and a window that once tapped by the odd man's stick thingy let in a lively sort of light, though the sun was nowhere to be found. The floors were some lightwood or another, and there was even a nice kitchen, with space. A necessity to any home cook. The man showed them around two bedrooms but furnished with fully dressed beds, and dressers, not to mention closets, and each had a walk-in bathroom, plus the one in the hall all while answering what questions he could.

Once they had seen everything the man said, not believing they'd have enough regardless, and that he could simply hand them a book or two from his shelf that he hated, as the place was his ex's, and what kind of guy wants to stay in his ex's place-"I'll give it to with everything, or mostly everything, heaven knows kids don't need firewhiskey, for 100 pounds."

After another Twin-Telepathy conversation, Harry spoke up. "No tricks?" The man was shocked, though, as a Slytherin, he mostly didn't show it, they had the money; though he didn't mind, he really does not like this place. Besides they'd probably use it as a play-house when they got home anyway 'Rich kids probably. If their clothes are anything to go by' "Not a one, though I'll need you to hover your hand over the lock when we go out."

Pulling Harry off to the side (The man, whose name is Terry, by the way, had gone to make tea because no one dislikes tea at that age), money in her hand Hylo said "This place will be great, we will be set so far ahead here, did you see the kitchen island? It's got a garden! We can plant our own food, and get whatever we need, plus it won't be hard to win a few games and get paid for that like we usually do to make it back. Plus, we can do other work, it's not like we don't know how. Chores and such." Harry nodded having already thought a lot of that. "I can't see any downsides, besides maybe how to hide the thing."

The man had come back by then, "Here you are, I noticed you only had waters earlier, and you finished them, have some tea, here's the sugar," Terry said as he handed out the tea "Oh, and not to worry, you could park this baby in the middle of central London and only others like us would see it, and be able to touch it, though if you buy I'll teach you how to lock it, I've a feeling you can do it." The twins were happy and sated once they finished tea, and small talk (one shouldn't seal a deal too soon, it's amateurish, and unwise.) They held out the money.

'They're only nine, what more can you expect besides bluntness.' Terry thought to himself

The man, who had introduced himself as Terry to the children finally, had then shown them how to lock the door (after taking a small drop of blood the twins weren't much worried about anyways, more curious how that "wand" works really.), he explained that until they turned eleven he would still be able to unlock it, but that if he saw them again, he'd knock first (he was joking, but Fenrir Terrence Greyback is a very peculiar man and wolf. Usually a good one, however, when, quite literally forced, he's quite terrifying. For a moment Terry would entertain the idea of these being the children that took off his leash so to speak when The Moldy Egg™ died. The twins, however, were completely serious, and as they did not yet know Sirius, though I'm sure they will, they can not laugh at that amazing pun).

Terry would learn several years later that he'd been right.

Terry boarded a train to Wiltshire, and said something about looking up the Malfoy's if they're ever in town (he's quite sure Lucius was unhappy being a maniacs puppet as well, and, being the petty, spiteful man he was he'd adopt them if at all possible,00 purely out of spite.)

Twenty minutes later the twins are sleeping on a train to London with their trunks loaded up by Terry, who hadn't necessarily been the smartest of people growing up, and, though they did not yet know it, all would be well soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'd like you to suspend belief for a bit and think about the fact that these twins are very magically powerful, they have someone (something?) on their side, and they have various "jobs", etc. when you see the amount that they've saved, as well as remembering that they "Don't have money" and thus don't spend anything on anything unless they haven't eaten in too long.
> 
> Finally got around to editing the first chapter of this, what did you think? Did anyone catch Certain References? Leave a comment!


	2. To Build A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still setting up the twins lives, after all to nine year olds who are slightly tall for their age, and very "mature" (I can go on a ten thousand page rant on how "mature" victims of childhood abuse are.) for their age can't just live on the streets (far too "pretty" for that, let alone young)
> 
> As always I will list any triggers present at the beginning of the chapter, and warn you where they are as well. You can find a basic description of what happened in the endnotes.
> 
> There are no warnings for this chapter that I could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this chapter!

 

_(Quote here)_

The Twins are awoken by a man in a nice suit, he has black hair that ties back into a tie Hylo can only see because it's tied in a rather sloppy manner, Aunt Petunia would never have allowed it, his hair flows straight down to his waist, his eyes are as blue as those pictures of the ocean in a brochure they'd seen at the station, his face is thin but kind.

"You two should be getting off, we're in London now." He said, and once we nodded he left.

"He's odd. But not bad odd, you know? Like, weird odd, like Something, you know?" Hylo asked Harry, he said, "Yeah, I know, he's strange. Still something, but I don't know... Anyway come on, we need to find a place, and meet with Jared." Harry checked that their bags were still in the seats across from them.

Honestly, they'd only put them there to keep away strangers, but they'd have moved them if necessary, they're not that cruel.

Then made sure to give Hylo the lighter one because that what his aunt would've made him do. Hydrangea merely rolled her eyes and continued along.

 

Once they'd sat down to eat in a brightly colored restaurant called **Benito's Hat** Hylo pulled out several hotel brochures she'd found. "Which one? I like the last two best but you should look too." She started eating her chicken taco salad and stealing bites of Harry's beef taco salad. He stole bites of her's too while looking through.

He did have to agree, the last two certainly looked best. "They're both okay really, but I think we should go with the apartment one, it'll make more sense if we stay there at the [Blue Megaro](https://www.themegaro.co.uk/apartment). For when we don't leave for extended periods of time." His sister only nodded and continued eating. 

 

After eating, they planned to buy clothes, and other necessities idly, the twins left Beni's and went to find the pub they'd been told of by Jared, a regular host of suburban poker games near his mum's place whenever he visits. 

"Welcome to the _Parcel London_ , I'm Aslan- aren't you lot a bit young?" Said an Asian lady with blonde hair, dark makeup, and an American accent. Hylo thought she was very pretty. 

Harry responded "Hello Aslan, no worries we're here for The Potters reservation, I believe Jared expects us?" his face determined and calm while Hylo casually glanced around. The bar was lovely, filled with warm woods, and stained glass windows, with lights that gave the place a warm sort of feeling and comfy but nice looking furniture spread throughout. Hydrangea idly wondered what a tea shop would look like if she ever really did open one.

 Aslan's eyes widened in recognition. "Of course! Right this way sweetie, away from all the drama." We followed her up some stairs,  she handed them some parcels with clothes for work,  child labor laws might be against it but Jared didn't care so long as we don't rat them out. "Put these on then, then go in there, the boss is waiting for you. You can fill out the menu with him okay?" They nodded and separated to get changed. 

After going into a bathroom she pointed them to they changed into the clothes given. Hylo had a soft blue floral dress,  with a light green bow, and dark blue sandals. Her hair in pigtails with matching light green bows on each side. Harry had been given dark blue Sunday pants, a light blue button up, with a dark blue vest,  and a light green tie,  and matching Sunday shoes. They each shared a grimace before walking into the next room. 

 

"Potters! Lovely to see you again, how've you been? Come in, come in, pick a table, breakfast on me." Jared was an odd man, but nonetheless a good one, questionable, slightly... idiotic, but good. If a bit strange.

Still, it is after all thanks to him the twins will actually be getting in a hotel instead of sleeping in the middle of a bridge or something sad as that. 

 

See when Jared was young,  though slightly older than them,  he too ran away from a terrible home life. Though he did go back and save his mum some odd years later, and now they co-own several bars around town and let kids do odd jobs for good pay, Jared was very much not what he seemed, he was hired in secret by parliament to ensure that if children were going to keep escaping their grasp, they'd at least have an eye kept on them, and a bit of cash in their pocket just in case. So far the statistics for runaway children being put back into abusive situations were shockingly low. It helped that a lot of the children where like Harry and Hylo here who were only being abused by their uncle and would soon, hopefully, return to their aunt who had asked for a bit of help in the first place. 

Unofficially of course. Some people would do some terrible things to these kids if they found out. The men, and women, and whatnot working at the bar are kind enough not to notice.

 

"Jared? Would you mind terribly checking us into a hotel?" Hylo asked later that night while he counted the money he put in his safe. "I won't be able to tonight, BUT I'm sure Aslan up there wouldn't mind,  she quite lovely you know? So kind. Beautiful too. Honestly, she's the best- you know what I have rambled about you-know-who long enough, you two head upstairs and get in your hotel yeah? Goodnight twins, I'll be by in exactly twelve hours to talk about school." Jared, the odd man he is, was sort of,  hopping into his office. No, skipping,  he is skipping into his office. He's such an odd, odd man at times. 

 

Aslan easily checked the two of them into **Blue Megaro** , then left for home talking about how well tipped she was after helping us to our room. She left a paper with several numbers, hers and Jared's included and told us to call if we needed anything at all after locking all the windows. She was idly looking about to check for the night guards they'd started placing recently.

"Goodnight twins,  get some rest alright?" Aslan said as they walked her to the elevator, they smiled and nodded, and she just giggled for some reason. She would text her new boss? Friend? Something, in the morning about the twins having identical expressions for such fraternal twins. Neither twin has the slightest idea they actually do that.

 

 

 

"Harry?" Harry hmm'd at her from my bed where he was removing his shoes and said "Yeah?", she came out in her PJs and said "Can we have a lay-in tomorrow,  it's just, it feels like we've been in serious-mode since we left is all." She'd said.

"Honestly, I'd love to, but we have the meeting with Jared tomorrow so after that we can eat in alright?" I said,  Hylo turned the lights off,  and opened the curtains just enough to leave a light shining in from the streets.

"Alright Harry,  goodnight. I love you." Hylo replied with a sleepy nod as she climbed into her own bed, Harry replied in kind and both, finally, comfortably went to sleep.

Safely, and completely unaware of what fate had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Hylo are finally safe, sound, and asleep in their beds at hotel Blue Megaro, fun fact it's a real place, as are all the places mentioned! I just thought that'd be cool.
> 
> I can't wait to find out who the narrator is, any guesses yet?


	3. Like A River

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On second thought, I can make this better. Let's continue to set up the world of our Twins-Who-Lived shall we

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how mad I was three months ago when I completely fucking erased this goddamned chapter, but it's okay because after a lot of painstaking effort I finally got this thing updated, and boy am I proud of this one, though I do wish to point out that I know it's unrealistic, but trust me I have a good plotty reason for why the twins had such ease getting jobs, and hotels, and whatnot, don't worry we'll get there soon.
> 
> Triggers for this chapter are: Bullying but it's more just implied. A sprained wrist due to tripping on concrete and whatnot, but it heals before anyone can notice. Magic man, it's amazing. And children, boy are they oblivious.

_"Carry out acts of kindness, with no expectation of reward, safe in the knowledge that one day someone might do the same for you. -Princess Diana"_

Hylo had woken up before her brother this morning, though, she didn't often, and began getting ready for the day, wearing the same dress as yesterday ' _We'll have to get some more clothes today._ ' She thought to herself as she washed her hair with the hotel soap and rinsed her face in the bathroom sink, using the toothpaste the twins had taken from Dudley's room.

"We should go shopping, shouldn't we," She said to her mirror, who responded with a nod.

She went to wake up her brother who seems to have been replaced with a caterpillar if the cocoon of blankets was anything to go by.

(Harry may not have always had warm blankets, but whenever Vernon wasn't in town, and Petunia was feeling a little safer, a little kinder, she would let the twins use the extra blankets, and even, if they were clean, the guest room. Enough of that though.)

"Oh dear Mr.Caterpillar, if only you could just give me my brother back." Harry was giggling somewhere vaguely at the bottom of the cocoon of blankets, so Hylo, being the sort of sibling she is said: "I know just what to do to get him back!" And quickly started tickling Harry's feet that had been peeking out from beneath the covers. Immediately Harry tried to escape, to no avail as he was still, trapped in a blanket cocoon.

(And thus he has built his own damnation. Though I suppose that is the theme for some of the people in this story isn't it.)

When Harry rolled off the bed in an effort towards escape of his sisters prodding Hylo could only laugh louder, peaking over the edge of the bed she noticed he wasn't there anymore, just in time to have her sides tickled from behind.

(Lily Potter may be crying watching this. James Potter certainly is. Bittersweet sweet happenings and all.)

After the two were ready to go for the day, ordering a full English breakfast from room service, the twins cleaned their room up, put away their leftovers, and left for the grocery store.

\---

"Hylo? Which shampoo should we buy?" A young voice asked, so of course, Emily couldn't help but look up, when she saw twins looking for all the world like they haven't a clue what they were doing, she decided she could help.

"Dears, you should probably use these two for your hair type, it's incredibly curly, and my mother swore by it, said without it I used to cry whenever she brushed my hair." The twins smiled brightly at her, and said thanks, walking off to finish shopping Emily would suppose.

"Mum, why are those two kids shopping alone?" Emily smiled at her daughter as she handed her the body wash she'd chosen this month. They each quite liked switching through the scents available.

"Well, Hermione, some kids have to help more around the house for a number of reasons, just like how you are trusted to go to the library on your own, they must be trusted to help with the shopping on their own." Her daughter nodded her head and went back to her book.

After all, children often help with the shopping, it's even a special about it in Japan that Emily had watched once called  _My First Errand_. It was truly adorable and sweet.

\---

The twins happily carted the shampoo and continued walking through the store, "Ooh Har, let's get a cooking book! I've always wanted to learn new cuisines! We can start with Indian foods, imagine the curry's Auntie used to make us when _Uncle_  was away, but better!" Harry, of course, was already excited, Aunt Petunia had made curry a few times over for them when Vernon wouldn't be home for a few days for some reason or another as a way to show them where they came from, she'd told Harry once.

"Yeah alright, let's get stuff for a recipe too, we can have that for dinner tonight." Harry, ever the quiet one said. Harry was often found daydreaming as they grew up.

Hylo quickly flipped through the [recipe book](https://www.amazon.com/Made-India-Recipes-Indian-Kitchen/dp/1250071011) looking for something easy, and yummy. Harry pointed out the coconut chicken curry in the curry section of the cookbook they'd been lucky to find and decided on making, but Hylo kept going looking for what felt right.

She stopped on a recipe called Chicken Chaat, "That one, what do you think Harry?" He thought for a moment looking for an ingredient list and decided it'd be fine, not too much stuff, besides they had over a few thousand pounds leftover from the gambling they'd been doing for years. Harry was still incredibly happy that Petunia had helped them hide it. "Yeah, let's get the stuff then head back." 

\---

Nearly two hours later Harry gently grabbed Hylo's arm as they walked home, both a bit tired from all the shopping they'd been doing and said "Hey Hylo, you wanna go in there and buy some tea? I'll go to the alley and put this stuff away." Hylo nodded and went to the store while her brother put the stuff in the trunk they'd shrunk and brought with them.

Harry was quickly dropping the things in front of the stairs, and putting the freezer and dairy products away when Hylo got back.

"Harry do hurry up! I'm going to go down the alley and see if I can find anything." The twins had long since learned treasure could be found in the right alleyway, one only had to look. "Alright, but be careful, this isn't Surrey Hydrangea!" She walked away saying "I know I know," under her breath but Harry knew his twin fairly well enough. Close quarters for nearly ten years would do that to you.

Hylo had just got to the other end of the alley as Harry had climbed out so he quickly went to take the tea bag from her when a girl crashed into the two of them with her books flying all over the alley, and them down the stairs, the twins helped her pick them up only to see that she had started backing up at the sign of the shadow in the alley. "Where'd she go?!" He, some mountain of a teenage boy, with braces and acne, and a glare that looked more like a squint, to be honest.

Hylo quickly grabbed his attention by distracting him, and Harry quickly moved over and pulled bushy haired girl inside the trunk as the stairs turned to a slide and Harry closed the trunk. 

"Hey, weren't you going for that girl with the bushy hair? Cause she just ran in that antique shop." Hylo said as the other boy barreled past her knocking her down, Hylo stood and silently glared after the boy far fiercer then the boy could ever hope to recreate, and if he has a rather unlucky day for the rest of the day, well, it's not like Hydrangea could've done it.

"Harry? We need to get out of here, so we're bringing the girl with us, he'll just go after her otherwise, and it's quite late, you know the sort to come out when it gets dark Har." Harry nodded, though as far as Hermione could tell it's not like she'd seen it, but then, this was a house inside a travel trunk so what does she know?

"You're right, we can walk her home tomorrow morning or something, I'm sure we can spare some dinner and pajamas. Go on then, I'll explain the trunk while we head home." Hylo grabbed a side of the rather light trunk and started out the alley, by the time they'd made it, the trunk had become so light it could've been a feather.

\---

"Where am I?" The brown-skinned girl asked as the twins helped her out.

"Welcome to our hotel room, we brought you here because that guy was probably going to keep following you, and it's dark out," Harry said to the recently awoken girl. Hermione hadn't felt lightheaded but apparently, she'd blacked out at some point.

The girl gasped, "I have to get home!" as she glanced out of the window towards the city sky and night lights.

Only to have Hylo grab her arm, "Hey it's dark now, and we're kids, do you want to get kidnapped?" Hermione shook her head no.

"I'm Harry, this is my sister Hydrangea, but she prefers Hylo, sorry we kinda kidnapped you." She nodded, "Well, you did it with my safety in mind, Harry, I'm Hermione by the way."

They shook hands, "So, how does that trunk work?" 

A few minutes later the twins were patching up Hermione's knees, elbows, and right hand. If any had known better they'd have realized Hermione had a sprained wrist before they finished wrapping, but seeing as there wasn't a single sign of it when she would later take the wrapping off it wasn't a thought that occurred to anyone.

\---

Not long later the twins had begun to put food for snacks in the hotel room, and separate the rest for the apartment in a trunk that Hermione had found the manual for after telling her mother that she was staying with a friend via a flip-phone she'd ben given. For some reason, her mother hadn't questioned it. She had been reading it diligently after the twins had refused her help with putting things away.

The twins had just finished putting away the food, and bathroom supplies when the knock came, for a moment they had completely forgotten about Jared.

(And it could only be Jared, the only man they'd ever met who could whistle out of tune, and not notice he was late unless you pointed it out to him, which no one really wanted to do because then he felt upset, and he was rather pitiful when he pouted. The twins think he must be blind or something not to notice it is well past noon. He is, but they haven't asked so Jared never told.)

Harry quickly put away the rest of clothes they'd picked up, and Hylo went to open the door, making it sound like she was having trouble unlocking it, while Hermione hid in the trunk with her books.

"Hello Jared, please come in," Hylo said as Harry was finishing putting away the shoes Hermione had left. "Sorry, I'm late twins, I'd gotten held up at the office."

(Jared had been by three hours earlier, only to discover he was fifteen minutes late, and the twins weren't here regardless. It's not that he didn't realize he was late, it's just that time was weird.)

"It's fine, do you want some tea, I just got a plumberry spice kind?" Hylo was eager to try her newest tea, a habit of which Petunia encouraged even though she did not always get to share it with her niece.

When Jared nodded, having nearly **_seen_** how excited she was, she went about working, Jared was always a little startled at the maturity of these two. They acted far older then any nine-year-old ought to. Jared, a psychology major, knew far better what would happen eventually though. He hoped, as he always did that their childhood could be just a little bit better. Perhaps the whole mental age thing would even out if they let it.

Once tea was served Jared brought up the reason for his visit. "I've found a few options that will work for you two while we wait," Harry and Hylo shared a look and nodded at Jared to continue. "Alright, there's a group of parents that homeschool several children, the downside is you'll need a more permanent guardian and a decent sob story."

The twins are very aware that they could easily go with this option, but they've also met a few of these kinds of parents before. Not very kind people, and incredibly nosy. Jared continues "Or I've got two schooling options, one is a boarding school, now while you'd be gone from September first, until roughly May twenty-first, you don't have to worry about parental trips unless you get a third strike." He took a sip of his tea, pleasantly surprised by the sweet and spicy flavor of the tea, Hydrangea was always well known for being good at things to do with taste and scent. "Or, I could put you in school here, and not have to worry about hiding you again when you get back here. The downside to that is parents do occasionally have to come in." 

The twins thought about it, looking into each other's eyes and having a conversation via _twin telepathy_ as they decided it should be called when Dudley went through an X-me phase, 'Let's go for the second one, it'll be the easiest and least painful of the three. No one will wonder why our family hasn't picked us up.' Hylo nodded and said as much, and Jared subtly breathed a sigh of relief happily agreeing with it, and explained everything he could think of that they'd need to know. He'd have to contact a friend to help, but so far it was looking like everything would work out for their system.

\---

When Jared left Hylo went inside with Hermione to give her some pajamas and tell her to use the bathroom while she cooked, Harry locked the door and brought Hermione's shoes back out and shouted down he's taking a shower. He turned the tv on before he left.

Hylo loved cooking, as did Harry, Petunia had tried to help them enjoy themselves through their chores as well as she could. Petunia hopes the blessing from Lily's library is working but she has no way of knowing yet.

"So, where're your parents?" Hermione asked as the three sat in the trunk's dining room, Harry didn't really think about it much as he said they'd passed when they were babies. "It's okay because we live with Aunt Petunia until just now, and we'll be back there soon."

"Oh, I'm sorry for your loss." They nodded and kept eating, Hylo asked "So, what's that book about?" pointing to the book on the table that Hermione had pulled from their library called _Extensive Extensions and How They Work_. 

"The magic that makes this place work," easily pulling all three into a conversation about it.

After everyone had eaten, the leftovers refrigerated, and the girls had taken turns bathing they all headed upstairs to bed, Harry and Hylo sharing one, and Hermione with her own. The day had been long and exciting, and the twins could not wait for it to end honestly. Hermione though hoped she could at le toast come visit these two people she'd met, they seemed nice. Her last thought was that she wished they could become friends forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well wasn't that sweet? I'm sorry it took so long, but I accidentally deleted the other chapter so this happened but with less detail, and in a different order, but that's okay because I liked this one better than the original way.
> 
> Anyways, a few parting words, just, a small point if you would, but, reality doesn't seem all that, real around our friends does it? Hmm, something to think on perhaps?
> 
> 2454 words, published February 13, 2018
> 
> By the way, this is the actual recipe I saw when I came across their dinner after True Researching http://www.greatcurryrecipes.net/2016/08/25/chicken-chaat/


End file.
